Prank Wars
by changeofheart505
Summary: Pranks. What more do you want? Normal Big Four and Gender swapped Big Four. No pairings, unless I am convinced otherwise.
1. Introduction

Prank Wars

There were somethings best left unsaid.

This...

this was not one of those things.

Let me ease your minds.

We're going to follow eight friends.

Four girls.

And four boys.

And we're gonna watch them have a prank war.

You ready?

**Kura: So you know, the eight friends, is basically the big four. And only the big four.**

**Sakura: If you've read ****_Parallel World_****, you'll know what we mean.**


	2. Teams and Rules

Prank Wars

**Kura: Hey guys. So, responces to reviews. **

**iloveyugiohGX93, I try to make my chapters 1000 words+, but the only way to do that, is one a computer, which I don't have unless I'm in school. I write chapters on my phone, which is hard when I write anything over 470 words, because I end up deleting a bunch of what I had written, it's just better to keep chapters short, but I will try to make them at least 1000 words. **

**Shiranai Atsume, Parallel World can he found by going to my profile page or by going to Brave and Rise of the Guardians crossover. **

**Sakura: This isn't the first chapter, btw. **

Rules and Teams

There are three parts to this prank war.

Part one The Big Four vs The Gender swapped Big Four.

Part two, Boys vs Girls.

And finally, part 3, Seasons vs Seasons.

The rules are simple.

Pranks may not have any major damage to others.

Pranks must be original.

Pranks can be worth between 100, 250, and 500 points depending on creativity, originality and success.

Powers can be used.

Have fun!

* * *

><p>Teams.<p>

Big Four-

Hiccup

Jack

Merida

Rapunzel.

Gender Swapped Big Four-

Hicca

Jacklyn

Calmacht

Künstler.

Boys-

Hiccup

Jack

Calmacht

Künstler.

Girls-

Hicca

Jacklyn

Merida

Rapunzel.

Seasons-

Winter; Jack and Jacklyn.

Spring; Rapunzel and Künstler.

Summer; Merida and Calmacht.

Autumn; Hiccup and Hicca.

Join us next time, when the Prank Wars officially...

BEGIN!

**Kura: Review, and PM me any prank ideas. **

**Sakura: So far, only one person has asked for a pairing; Jackunzel. Sorry, but it'll take more than one person to convince us.**


	3. Part 1 of 3: Big Four vs GS Big Four

Prank Wars

**Kura: I am back, so I'm getting a lot of requests for Jackunzel, so I'm making that a pairing. Meaning Merricup is the other pairing. And that's for the regular Big Four. If you guys want this for the Gender Swapped one as well, let me know, if not, tell me what pairings you want for that one. Review responces.**

**Fandom Girl XD- Sorry, Jackunzel was the most asked for.**

**Shiranai Atsume- Jackunzel, and by default, Merricup are the pairings for the regular big four, GS Jackunzel and Merricup may be a possibility if enough ask for it.**

**Redblues- YAY! PRANKS!**

**bbraeluver22- Sorry, no Hiccunzel or Jarida, unless you want it GS style.**

**Guest- Yes, there is Jackunzel.**

**Kura: To everyone who wants to see Jackunzel, the pairing won't be official this chapter. But it is one of the four pairings.**

**Sakura: And again, big thanks to Redblues who left us some pranks. We will be using them in round 2, okay?**

Pranks Wars

Part 1 of 3

Big Four vs Gender Swapped Big Four

Jamie Benett, host of this years Prank Wars, stood in front of a camera.

"Are we rolling Sandy?" He asked.

A golden check appeared on screen. Jamie smiled, "Hey everyone! I'm Jamie Benett, host of this years Prank Wars. This is a 3 part war between the Big Four and the Gender Swapped Big Four! This first part is, well I just said what. Big Four vs GS Big Four, that's so much easier to say..."

He motioned towards the camera and moved away.

"Okay, each team has an hour to play as much pranks as they can. So, let the fun..." He was sitting in a giant screening room, "begin!"

* * *

><p>Jacklyn, Hicca, Calmacht and Künstler all sat in a room.<p>

"We need to be original..." Jacklyn said, her long white hair up in a messy bun, "but what?"

"Hmmm..." Hicca smiled, "I got an idea. It's gross, but... Calmacht, Künstler, do you have any horse dung?"

Both males blanched, "No, but our horses are in the stables nearby."

"Good, and Toothless isn't far off either," Hicca smirked a Jacklyn like smirk, "here's the plan."

* * *

><p>In another room, Jack, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel all sat, contemplating about what to do.<p>

Rapunzel looked up, "This one seems childish but...Jack?"

Jack looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Do you have any toothpaste?"

* * *

><p>Hicca, Jacklyn and Calmacht were all chuckling. Künstler frowned, but eventually he chuckled at well.<p>

The foursome had just finished putting the last bit of dragon and horse dung onto the doors.

You see, the doors handles we're like a car's. You slipped your fingers in and pulled. And your fingers, in this case, go from the side, the actual handle you're pulling on, covers half of the handle, allowing access for the tips of your fingers could go in, but your palm faced upwards.

"They're in for a big surprise." Calmacht laughed and they ran off.

"No way," Jacklyn snickered, "It's MERIDA!"

Merida, who didn't manage to hear her, went towards the door they had set up. She slipped her fingers in and felt something warm...

She sniffed the air, "Ugh! What is that...smell..."

Her face turned green as she pulled her hand out, the tips covered in...

well...

horse and dragon shit.

* * *

><p>When Merida told the others about her expense, it took Jack and Hiccup ten minutes to contain their laughter.<p>

"Well," Hiccup finally managed to get out, "Rapunzel sent a gift to them."

Rapunzel smiled.

Yes, her prank did seem childish.

It involved Oreo cookies and toothpaste.

Her idea, take the frosting off of the Oreo cookies and replace them with white toothpaste. She had left them in the freezer for a while before delivering some to the other Big Four..

"Let's go see!" Merida smiled.

They ran out of their rooms and heard barfing.

"THESE ARE TERRIBLE! IF I WANTED TO BRUSH MY TEETH, I'D DO IT NORMALLY!"

They managed to get Jacklyn.

High fiving, they left to plot their next prank.

* * *

><p>Once she was done throwing up, Jacklyn stormed around in their room, a small snow-fox following her. She had made it unknowingly.<p>

"Hmm..." She looked at the others, "Okay, so they want food involved huh? Oh. I'll give them food..."

With that she flew off and came back with several bags of...

Cheetos?

"Here's my plan," she smirked and they huddled.

The plan was basic, when they left, fill their room with cheetos. When they opened the door,

BAM!

Cheetos everywhere!

Simple and tasty, right?

Well, that's part two of this prank Jacklyn has cooked up.

The first part involves caramel and onions.

* * *

><p>"Hey look!" Rapunzel smiled as she grabbed a caramel apple. There was a note by them.<p>

_Have a snack. Pranking must be tiring, plus you must be hungry._

_-Jamie._

Though the note was written by Jamie, the caramel apples weren't.

Hell, they weren't even apples.

Jack, Merida and Hiccup shrugged and grabbed the remaining three. They figured the others must have eaten theirs already.

They all took a bite and...

"UGH!"

Silent laughter filled the air.

"Now I need to brush or Tooth will kill me...blegh..." Jack groaned at the taste in his mouth. The others agreed to brush, just to get rid of the taste and smell.

Hiccup moved to open the door and they were buried under cheetos. A mix of hot and cheesy ones.

When they managed to dig each other out, Hiccup turned to the others, "Here's our next move. We're going to need duct tape. Lots and lots of duct tape. Oh! And serene wrap."

Hiccup's plan was relatively simple as well.

His plan was to manage to take Jacklyn's staff, Calmacht's bow, Künstler's paints, still in their jars, tightly closed, and Hicca's shield and make sure they stay where they put them.

Simple right?

Well, it is, if you're smart enough to pull it off.

Künstler's paints were the easiest to get, he left them in his room.

Calmacht's bow was harder. But when he put it down, Jack used the wind to take it.

Hicca's shield was harder, seeing as she had her own Toothless. But they managed to get it.

The hardest was Jacklyn's staff. She took it everywhere. It took them a while to get it, but when they did, they ran towards a support beam and using serene wrap, tied it to the beam.

Next came Calmacht's bow. They taped it to the ceiling.

Using the serene wrap, they tied Hicca's shield to a clock and placed it high up.

And Künstler's paints?

They ended up on a ceiling fan.

The foursome ran off when they heard screaming.

Jacklyn stormed into the dark room with Calmacht, both looking pissed. Calmacht felt a pat on his shoulder and saw Hicca and Künstler behind him, both looking upset as well. Hicca turned on the lights and, by default, the ceiling fan and paint flew everywhere, coating them in the process.

Calmacht was seeing red.

No, seriously, red paint was in his view.

"We're gonna have the last laugh." He vowed and they left to get their things.

Künstler frowned. There goes some perfectly good paint.

* * *

><p>They had managed to get some of the paint off, but not all of it.<p>

"Okay, see this?" Calmacht held up some liquid soap. It was white, pure white.

He dumped it into a bowl and grabbed some red food coloring. Soon, it was pink. He handed it to Hicca.

He grabbed another bowl, clear liquid soap, and purple food coloring. Now the soap was a clear purple.

He repeated to process with light green and teal.

They ran off the others bathrooms and waited.

When they heard screams and a buzzer, they smiled.

* * *

><p>Jamie smiled towards the camera, "Okay, can the eight of you come here?"<p>

All eight entered.

Jamie bit back a laugh.

The Big Four's hands and arms were painted green, purple, blue and red respectedly.

The GS Big Four had paint on their clothes and hair.

"It looks like you became one of Sophie's art projects..." He laughed, "Anyways... Big Four. You guys played the classic cookie frosting switch. And you got Jacklyn. Original, and it got the last person I would have suspected. I thought Calmacht would have gotten hit, so...250 points for that one. Then you played a prank using duct tape, serene wrap and the GS Big Four's prefered weapon, or in Künstler's case, his paints. You managed to sneak them away from their owners and hid them in plain view. When they entered the room in which you planted to paints, you managed to hit all four with a shower of paint...so 500 points for a total of 750 points."

The Big Four cheered.

Jamie turned to the other team.

"You guys..." he chuckled, "you used horse and dragon dung in your first prank! And you got Merida! And you weren't wearing gloves when you picked that stuff up...so 250 points. Then you guys went on to the double food prank. You switched the caramel apples my mom bought with onions covered in the caramel and left it with the note I wrote, well played. But one question, where did you get all those Cheetos?"

"I bought them." Jacklyn smiled, "Well, I had someone order a bunch and using a window, I just placed them in there, though I did keep a few bags. The others were actually opening the bags while I dumped them inside their room."

Jacklyn shot Jack a mischiveous look which was returned.

They couldn't wait for round 3.

Jamie chuckled, "Well... I have to give you guys 500 points for that. You also managed to get in one last paint that involved hand soap and food coloring. Pretty basic, soo 100 points, for a total of 850 points! GS Big Four wins round 1 of Prank Wars!"

The GS Big Four hugged each other and cheered.

"Tune in next time when it's girls vs boys. I'm Jamie Benett, and I hope to see you again!"

**Kura: All pranks can be found by going online and searching "funny pranks ideas."**

**Sakura: Review.**


End file.
